Consumados
by Adri BC
Summary: Una familia sexopata, Edward: un vampiro en abstinencia, Bella: una joven llena de hormonas. quien ganara?, el orgullo o el amor?... tal vez edward no es tan santo como se creia... COMPLETADO¡
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: personajes de meyer, aunq jacob y edward me visitan .

* * *

**

**Y ESTA ES LA ULTIMA VEZ…**

**EDWARD POV**

Por decima vez, Bella estaba intentando seducirme y era placentero sentirla cerca de mi pero no podía permitirme esto, ella era humana y _frágil…_

-vamos Edward, solo te estoy besando, ¿ni eso tu novia puede hacer?

-oh Bella si puedes, pero en la manera en que vas, ¡mírate!, solo llevas el jean y el corpiño puesto

-ya no quiero ser mas virgen –ella se cruzo de brazos y se giro dándome la espalda

-Bella, ya hemos hablado esto y sabes que no quiero hacerte daño… -me acerque a ella y la abrace por la cintura, sintiendo su suave piel, me asome por un lado de su cuello hablándole despacio –sabes que quiero hacértelo como Dios manda

-Edward no ayudas

-intento calmarte mi amor –ella vibro levemente en mis brazos –no puedo llevarte a casa en esas condiciones

-vale, me vestiré e iré a casa como si nada hubiera pasado

-así me gusta

-sabes que esto no se queda hasta aquí

-de sobra

Le di un último beso antes de escabullirme por la ventana para irme a cambiar, luego la iría a buscar.

Al llegar a casa se oía en parte muy silenciosa…

"_oh Emmett, dale, dale, ¡¡mete tu maldito oso!!, así oh Emmett "…_

_En parte… _podía oír todos los gemidos de esos dos y era demasiado asqueroso, me fui rápidamente a mi habitación y me di un baño, debo decir que el agua caliente era relajador, me cambie y al salir eran otros gritos…

"_vamos vaquero, tu eres mi vaquero, anda dímelo"_

"_si mi Alice, soy tu vaquero"_

-¡podrían por lo menos no gritar! –Grite enfadado –espero terminen porque traeré a Bella y me ha costado

-¡METETE EN TUS ASUNTOS EDWARD! –oí que gritaron todos al unisonó, menos mis padres que ya trabajaban _genial…_

Salí rápidamente de allí intentando no pensar en eso, ¿Por qué todo era sexo?... cuando llegue a casa Bella ya estaba abajo sentada en el comedor, se veía tensa y un tanto enojada

- ¿pasa algo? –dije ya montándonos en el volvo

-nada

-Bella, yo no te deje así

-¡Edward si no quieres morir hoy, no preguntes porque tu más que nadie sabes porque estoy así! –fue lo único que dijo y yo me moleste

-Bella si vamos a estar así no te llevare a casa, mira se que estas molesta pero el sexo no lo resuelve todo, vamos mujer, estarás una semana en mi casa mientras Charlie sale de viaje, ¿acaso no estás feliz?

-y lo estoy

- ¿entonces?

-solo que llevamos 3 años y aun no decides hacerme tuya

-tú ya eres mía

-pero quiero mas

- ¿no te basta con eso?

-NO –dijo ella mirándome a los ojos, se veía realmente enfadada y creo que tenía razón, ella se giro hacia la ventana y me ignoro por todo el camino a casa… suspire, esto iba a ser difícil.

-buenos días Bells –dijo Rose acercándose a Bella y llevándola hacia arriba ella sin mirarme se fue

-hola Rose

-vaya hermanito, esta vez la fregaste

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunte mirando a Emmett mientras Jazz se nos unía en la sala

-mira que ni te mira, eso es grave –volvió a decir

-no digas estupideces

-Edward, Bella se puede aburrir ¿sabes?

- ¿aburrir de qué?

-de ti idiota

-Bella quiere hacerlo contigo y no haces más que pensar en su _"protección" _

-Edward, ¿Por qué no lo intentas? –me dijo Jasper con seriedad

-no… no concibo hacerle semejante cosa

-es sencillo, la desvistes y se lo metes

- ¡EMMETT! –gritamos ambos al tiempo

-Bella no es ningún juguete sexual –dijo Jazz acompañando mi indignación

-lo sé, solo decía

-pues no digas más –dije casi gritando, a lo que oí risas más arriba

"_Bells, ¿seguro que ya intentaste este?"_

"_si Rose y nada, sigue con su absurda protección y ya me aburrí"_

-te lo dije –me susurro un Emmett triunfal pero Jazz lo cayó para seguir escuchando

"_quiero hacérselo con mi alma y con mi cuerpo, lo amo"_

"_oh Bella ten por seguro que él lo sabe",_ se que escuchas pedazo de alcornoque y mas te vale que hagas uso de esta semana –me reprocho Alice un tanto enojada, yo me encojo de hombros

"_tengo una idea"_ –dijo Rose _–"Qué tal que…."_

"_espera un momento Rose"_

Sentí como se abría la puerta y salía una Alice con una sonrisa maliciosa

-necesito que se vayan de aquí

-pero si vivimos aquí –dijimos los tres

En esas salió Rose

-osito, si no sales, no entraras mas a mi isla

-a sus ordenes- Emmett salió tan rápido que si no lo siento no me doy cuenta

-igual va para ti Jazz

-pero Alice…

-pero nada, sal o cambiare de vaquero

-no serias…

-pruébame

Jazz también salió

- a mi si no me sacan –dije acomodándome en el mueble

- ¿quieres apostar? –me reto Rose y más me quede

-haz lo que quieras Rose pero no saldré de mi casa

-¡BELLA! –llaman las dos y a los 2 minutos hay una Bella en un baby doll azul fuerte, trasparente, eso hizo que todo se me descompusiera, nunca la había visto… _tan excitante_

Ella bajo lenta pero grácilmente por las escaleras y se metió en la cocina, bebió un sorbo de agua y una gota resbalo por su mentón cayendo entre su pecho. De ser humano hubiera muerto de un paro de lo rápido que iría mi corazón.

-está bien me iré –dije resignándome, me levante y creo que alcance a ver una lagrima en el rostro de Bella antes de irme, eso me dolió, yo no quería verla llorar, quería verla feliz…

* * *

**HOlA HOLA HOLA... aki con un fic nuevo q acabo d dar a luz... creo q ame este capi y se q esta corto y prometo q habra capis mas largos, vale adelanto que no sera muy largo este fic pero si sera bueno...I PROMISSE...ok besos y dejan un bello review¡¡**


	2. Una visita no muy deseada

**DISCLAIMER: meyer es dueña de los personajes, la historia mia :P**

* * *

**Una visita no muy deseada**

**BELLA POV**

-chicas a que no adivinan quien viene mañana –Alice se veía desbordantemente feliz

- ¿Kate e Irina? –pregunto con una sonrisa Rose pero luego frunció el seño –eso significa que también vendrá Tanya Alice

-sí, ella también

- ¿Quién es Tanya? –fue lo que me salió de impulso

-la…

-calla Alice

-de todos modos se enterara

- ¿enterarme de qué?

-es la ex de Edward

¿La ex?, Edward nunca me conto sobre su vida amorosa pasada, pensé que nunca había tenido a nadie, pensé mal…

Será por eso que no quiere estar conmigo, porque ya ah estado con ¿alguien mejor?, podría ser verdad, yo no era más que una y simple humana, no tenía nada que ofrecerle, era inútil y patética, ¿acaso Edward está conmigo por pura compasión?, automáticamente los ojos empezaron a picarme de la pura impotencia y no pude ocultar las lagrimas.

- ¿Bella?, ¡BELLA! –Alice llamaba escandalosamente

-¡Dale una cachetada! –exclamo Rose y yo volví en si

-Edward no quiere estar conmigo por esa, ¿verdad?

-insisto en que le des una buena Alice

-cállate Rose –dijo Alice y volvió a mirarme sosteniéndome de los hombros –¿Quién te ha dicho semejante estupidez Bella?

-Nadie, es obvio, ¿no lo ves?

-no, ilumíname –respire hondo molesta ante algo tan presente

-yo solo soy una humana, una que no tiene nada que darle, y solo está conmigo por lástima, porque no quiere que me dañe a mí misma, y claro como ya disfruto de eso, ahora no quiere nada conmigo y cuando ella vuelva…

De repente sentí un golpe en mi mejilla, no uno tan fuerte que te parta la boca pero si suficiente que te saque lagrimas…

-no me dejaste opción Bella – hablo Rose mirándome amenazadoramente, y fue allí done tuve miedo –es la tontería… que digo, eres la persona mas idiota que he visto en mi vida

-no la trates así –chillo Alice

-entonces como se le ocurre pensar que ¿Edward no la ama?

-es obvio…

-nada de obvio Bella y discúlpame pero para ¿qué carajo nos tienes aquí?

- ¿es que no nos consideras tus hermanas?

-sí, pero…

- ¿Qué se hacen los hermanos mutuamente? –dijo Alice

-se ayudan…

-EXACTO –dijo Rose - ¿y crees que dejaremos a esa arpía acercarse a más de un metro a nuestro hermano?

-creo que no –susurre

-entonces empieza a sentirte segura porque entre las tres no dejaremos que Edward ni siquiera determine en ella, y solo babee por ti

-literalmente hermanita –dijo Alice secándome las lagrimas y besando mi coronilla y Rose me abrazo

-disculpa la cachetada, pero estabas en shock

-está bien hermana, tu solo me ayudas –la abrace y sentí su aroma, tan exquisito como el de todos…

**EDWARD POV**

-¡Edward!, ¡Edward! –Emmett ya me tenia desquiciado con su llamada, lo había decidido ignorar desde que intento enseñarme mediante Jazz como quitarle el sostén a Bella -¡EDWARD VEN QUE ES URGENTE! –resople y baje a la sala, ambos tenían cara seria y sus mentes permanecían bloqueadas

- ¿pasa algo? –mirándolos

-si –dijo Emmett

-Tanya –y vi como Jazz y Emmett soltaban todo por sus mentes, _ella vendría_

-vaya hermanito ya te has enterado

-si

-vale, sobra decir que _esa _intenta algo contra Bella y muere –dijo Rose sonriendo

-no necesitas mi permiso Rose

-gracias –Emmett y Jazz temblaron cómicamente al ver la sonrisa maliciosa de Rose y Alice

- ¿sabes Jazz? –dijo Emmett y lo miro

-entiendo –rápidamente sentí lujuria a mí alrededor y antes de que pudiera decir algo ambos se habían llevado a mis hermanas cargadas a sus cuartos…

-_Emmett, hoy puedes hacerlo como gustes_

_-y tu mi vaquero…_

-y hay vamos de nuevo… -resople y me preguntaba donde se encontraría Bella, subí rápido a mi habitación y no estaba y supuse que no estaba con las chicas… así que me fui afuera.

El día estaba muy resplandeciente y soleado pero en el patio no se veía a nadie aunque su olor era realmente intenso, me fui hacia las flores de Esme y tampoco estaba allí, y el único lugar que quedaba era el rio que pasaba por detrás de la casa. Al principio no vi nada así que baje la velocidad y oí el movimiento de alguien en el agua, mire al suelo y la ropa de ella estaba en el pero al parecer ella estaba en interior, cuando alce la vista me encontré con la misma diosa en persona, era mi Bella, su piel brillaba gracias al agua y su olor era realmente embriagador, me saque los zapatos y la camisa y me metí al agua por debajo, hasta que sentí sus pies y ella se movió frenéticamente.

-¡¡Auxilio!! –Volvió a gritar y fue allí cuando Salí -¡EDWARD! –Su rostro era de sorpresa y luego de furia, yo me extrañe y se soltó de mi agarre – ¡eres un idiota!, ¿lo sabías?

- ¡¿pero que hice?!

-y lo preguntas… -ella se fue saliendo tan rápido lo que me pareció lento y patoso

-Bella

-déjame Edward

-Bella, mi amor –me coloque aun mas rápido delante de ella, lo que hizo que se papara en seco –no me digas que aun estas enojada por lo de ayer

- ¡y tú qué crees!

-Bella…

-ya sé que me llamo así –ella se voltio y se cruzo de brazos

-no estás pensando con la cabeza fría

-ya estoy bastante fría y gracias a ti –dijo ella temblando levemente

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-no pienso quedarme en casa con Jazz hay dentro

-mi amor… -susurre y me coloque detrás de su espalda –acaso no dijimos que hasta que nos casemos haremos ¿ambas cosas?

-pero no aguanto Edward, esperare la transformación pero esto no…

Sin pensarlo le fui besando su cuello y ella vibraba lentamente, a decir verdad me encantaba verla flaquear de esa manera, era tan vulnerable…

Ella se volteo y apretó más a su cuerpo y yo la cargue mientras le acariciaba su espalda y besaba su cuello, pero atrapo mis labios y se los mordí levemente, la hizo vibrar más fuerte aun…

-veo que interrumpo

La sorpresa nos agarro con la guardia baja, estábamos tan concentrados que no vimos como Tanya estaba parada a un metros de nosotros y tenía la vista clavada en Bella, su mirada era iracunda.

"_esa esta con mi Edward, que imbécil, pero me va a conocer"._ Solo si yo lo permitía.

-Tanya, hasta donde se no soy de tu propiedad y si a Bella le llega a pasar algo lo juro que no me importara que tengas familia.

-no me amenaces Edward

-tu tampoco –dijo Bella, y me sorprendió –Edward es MI novio y yo me voy a casar con él, así que te pido y no vuelvas a molestarnos como ahora, porque ¡¡ESTORBAS!!

Dicho esto mi novia me jalo de la mano pero lo que hice fue cargarla entre mis brazos y llevármela hacia mi habitación

**BELLA POV**

Estaba realmente molesta, iracunda, esa había derretido y destruido todo lo que había logrado con Edward, ¡¡LA ODIO!! La odio como nunca antes había odiado a alguien, por el simple hecho de existir, es que ¿no le basta con eso? Y ahora tenía que aguantármela aquí, pero esto no pasaría de mucho tiempo, no señor, solo me quedan 5 días y esto apenas empezaba.

-Bella…

-si vas a decirme que me disculpe primero muerta

-Bella, te amo –ok eso me desarmo aun mas –veras, ya no sé como quitármela de encima y en verdad te has vuelto mi salvación

-siempre que quieras –sonreí y me quite toda la prenda mojada pero tapándome con una toalla de él, olía delicioso –ha molestado mi mejor momento, y odio eso

- ¿enserio crees que ese fue tu mejor momento? –el me alzo las cejas

- ¿acaso habrá otro igual?

-me hieres Bella

-lo siento don sentimiento –dije en burla y el estaba demasiado cerca a mi rostro, lo que me corto la respiración

-no lo soy, ¿a qué no?

-bueno… -las palabras se me escaparon del cerebro, ni si quiera me acordaba de mi nombre…_GENIAL_

-Bella… - y con eso me beso, al instante siguiente la habitación se lleno se pasión y mucha lujuria, fue suficiente para estar desnudos frente al otro… hasta que un sonido de la puerta nos llamo

- ¿Qué pasa Alice? –yo y el gruñimos a la vez

-la familia de Denali ya llego

-ves, no habrá otro igual

- oh, sí lo habrá –y eso fue lo que me dejo todo el día con una risita tonta.

* * *

**HOLAAAAA.... PORFIS DISCULPEN MI TARDANZA PERO NO HE TENIDO MUXA INSPIRACION Y ESTE ENSERIO ME COSTO PERO AHY ESTA, CORTO Y SUSTANCIOSO, ESPERO LESGUSTE...**

**Y OTRA INFORMACION... CHICAS¡¡¡¡ EH VISTO MUXOS LECTORES FANTASMAS, VAYA SOLO ME AGREGAN A SUS FAVORTIOS Y A STORY ALERT Y NADA D REVIEW??? :s NO SEAN MALAS Y DENLE CLIK A ESE BOTON, CREANME Q ME PONE REALMENTE FELIX VER SUS COMENTS , ASI SEAN CORTITOS ME ENCANTAN. ME ALEGRAN ASI Q SI LLEGAMO A LOS 20 REVIEWS ACTUALIZO DE UNA, VA?. OK BESITO GRANDE...**


	3. ¡Tragatelo!

**DISCLAIMER: meyer es dueña hasta de Jake si lo se es duro U.U pero yo soy dueña d esto muahahhaha**

* * *

**¡Trágatelo!**

**BELLA POV**

-Alice ya por favor

-espérate, falta el toque final y no reniegues, recuerda que me has dado carta blanca –sentí como movía rápidamente sus manos sobre mi cabeza pero no pude ver nada por el espejo ya que Rosalie me lo quito y estaba afuera buscando el vestido que Alice ya había encargado

-listo –dijo Rose entrando con una gran bolsa gris y un gancho al principio –ye quedara precioso

-ya lo creo –sonreí y me puse de pie al ver que mi peinadora ya había terminado y buscaba los zapatos –Alice por favor más de 2 dedos de alto no quiero el tacón

-¡yo te cuidare tonta!

-vale, vale

-¡esta noche será genial! -exclamó Rose feliz

-al fin, ¿me dirán a donde vamos? –dije frustrada

-tenemos ordenes de Edward de no decir ni pio pero sé que te gustara todo esto

- ¿no es bailar?

-no

-mejor

-disfrutaras cada minuto de esta noche Bella. Relájate y disfruta que eso haremos todos los cullen

-vale –ya más calmada me deje vestir y salimos de la habitación, ya que según Edward tenía que hacer todo lo que una humana podría hacer y eso incluía una especie de cita "familiar" que teníamos hoy.

-Estas hermosa –me susurro Edward al oído cuando baje y me coloque a su lado

-tu igual –sonreí –espero hoy valga la pena

-lo será enserio

-bueno familia, estamos listos –dijo Esme sonriendo de la mano de Carlisle y todos salimos en parejas a sus respectivos autos- Edward me agarro de la cintura y me hizo caminar

-aun no me dirás ¿verdad?

-no

-eres injusto

-Bella, no dañes la sorpresa

-por lo menos una pista –rogué

-iremos a comer

- ¿a cazar?

-no te diré mas pero ¿crees que iríamos a cazar vestidos así?

-no lo creo, aunque si tengo mucha hambre –dije sonriente y él me apretó la mano

-ahora pienso que si lo disfrutaras

La sonrisa de Edward era de todo menos buena. Lo juro podría decir que andar con Emmett le pego lo malicioso

**EDWARD POV**

Estábamos a punto de llegar a una cabaña a 15 metros de nuestra casa, ¿mi excusa?, Bella se convertiría en vampiro y quería que disfrutara de los últimos placeres de ser humano, aunque comer comida humana no iba a ser lo más agradable que haría dentro de un par de horas pero disfrutaría ver el rostro de Tanya intentando comer eso… definitivamente Alice y Emmett fueron geniales con su idea.

-llegamos –anuncie y Bella pareció tensarse pero luego se relajo cuando le abrí la puerta

-es hermoso –sonreí –gracias mi amor

-es apenas el principio

"_oh hermanito esto será muy divertido" _pensó Emmett

"_no estoy de acuerdo ED, pero estaré allí para cualquier cosa"_ pensó Jazz

"_no seas aguafiestas Jazz o no me veras mas en acción"_ pensó Alice adivinando los pensamientos de su esposo y guiñándome un ojo

"_Edward, ¿te molesta que haya traído cámara?"_ Pensó Rose y yo solo pude sonreír mas ancho aun y ella lo tomo como un si

-vaya, te notas muy feliz hoy –dijo Tanya acercándose a nosotros, ya casi llegando a la puerta

- ¿Por qué no estarlo?, estoy con mi futura esposa

-sí, porque no –ella sonrió tan cínicamente que me dieron ganas de escupirle pero ya me aguantaría

- ¿vamos Bells?

-claro Edward

"_vamos Bells, claro Edward, estúpida y el mas, ¿Cómo se va a casar con la comida?"_

Yo la mire envenenada mente y ella se volteo sin remordimiento alguno… yo tampoco lo tendría

-aquí está el menú madame

-gracias –dijo el mozo mirando desea a mi novia y a lo que cruzo mi mirada lo mire ceñudo haciendo que se levantara –pediré bistec de carne –dijo Bella sin demorarse mucho, yo sonreí, esto sería fácil

-y yo –dijo mi madre y Kate

-todos pediremos lo mismo pero deje y lo acompaño a la cocina –dijo Alice guiñándome un ojo "le diré como la queremos" y yo asentí levemente

-vaya Tanya, que has hecho tú y tu familia en estos últimos meses, me sorprende su visita la verdad –dijo Carlisle inocente sin saber que tramaban su hijos

Y mientras eso oí como hablaba Alice con el mozo

"_le pido que al de la señorita Bella se lo de bien cocinado menos el resto de la familia"_

"_¿pero porque?"_

"_usted limítese, por cierto, ¿tiene carne de oso?"_

"_si señorita"_

"_mucho mejor, dele esa al mas fortachón, todas las carnes crudas pero disimuladas menos las de las señorita Tanya y Bella, ¿entendido?"_

"_si señorita"_

"_espero no se demore, le pague para que todo salga perfecto"_

"_como usted diga"_

-y Edward, ¿Cómo decidiste casarte con Bella?, pensé que no creías en el amor

-veras Tanya, ella se casa conmigo y yo la convierto en vampiro

-no lo digas tan crudo mi niño –dijo mi madre –ellos en verdad se aman pero ambos se han puesto condiciones para seguir juntos y aunque él no fuera humano aun El amaría

-gracias mama

-¡todo listo! –anuncio Alice mas excitante que nunca

La comida de Bella y Tanya llego de primero, luego Emmett y el resto de la familia

"_vaya Edward, me debes una grande, pero todo sea por el rostro de esa"._ Ese fue Jazz

-hermanito se ve apetitoso –dijo Rose actuante _"pero me las desquitare después"_ ella sonrió y luego miro a Emmett que no dudo en saber a qué se refería

"esto no me lo como" –pensó Kate

"hay Tanya lo que hacemos por ti" pensó Irina

"esto es asqueroso, ni loca me lo trago" pensó Tanya y yo sonreí al parecer Bella ya se había dado cuenta de nuestra broma porque empezó a sonreír como una niña mientras le daba el primer bocado a su carne y todos sonreímos

- ¿esta bueno Bells? –pregunto Rose con una ceja alzada

-oh, si, como un puma enojado –y todos reímos menos Tanya

-esto no está nada mal –dijo Emmett probando su carne –creo que sabe a oso

-es carne de oso –dijo Alice comiendo un pedacito de su carne

-genial

Todos empezaron a comer de a poco y mientras bebíamos más sangre que comida, gracias a que Alice trajo "champan", lo que en realidad eran 2 botellas de sangre de león africano, una deliciosa bebida…

-Tanya –dijo Bella mirándola ceñuda y todos la miramos reprimiendo risitas

- ¿Qué?

-es de mala educación o comer lo que te han servido ¿sabes?

-no quiero

-¡pues trágatelo! –dijo Rose a velocidad vampírica y todos soltamos la risa

-come hermana, no sabe tan mal, aparte lo hacemos por Bella

Ella para parar las miradas acosadoras corto un pedazo de carne y se lo metió a la boca, pero su reacción fue lo que nos causo más gracia, todo se lo escupió al mozo que tenia a sus espaldas y partes le cayeron a Rose y Alice… grave error, todos miramos aterrorizados a ambas chicas… su cara no presagiaba nada bueno

-¡ZORRA! –grito Rose

-¡NO ME LLAMES ASI! –grito en respuesta Tanya, levantándose

-¡MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO! –grito Alice

-¡NO ES MI CULPA QUE SEPA DESAGRADABLE!

-¡LO HACEMOS POR BELLA, ESTA SERA SU ULTIMA COMIDA…!

-Rose… -la llame bajito pero ella me hablo mentalmente "calma hermanito, esto es puro teatro"

-mira, imbécil, el traje me costó más de mil dólares y esto lo hacemos por Bella, porque será vegetariana

-¡Me importa un comino lo que ella vaya a ser!

Y para lo que no estábamos preparados era para la reacción de Bella, salió llorando hacia afuera, su plato estaba acabado, pero no estaba feliz, eso me molesto tanto que ni permiso pedí y me fui tras ella.

-Bella –entre al auto en la parte trasera y ella estaba allí esperándome con una sonrisa, eso fue raro - ¿estás bien?

-mejor que nunca

- ¿y porque te fuiste así?

-quería hacerla sentir mal, aunque no sé si haya sido posible, tiene menos neuronas que una hormiga

-tú eres única –todos pensaron que te hizo sentir mal en realidad

-no te apures cielo, la verdad solo un poco pero no me importo

- ¿ah, sí?, ¿se puede saber?

-porque sabría que vendrías por mi

-siempre, hasta el fin del mundo –sonreí y la bese. No supe a qué horas yo estaba encima de ella pero debía calmarme, no era ni el momento ni el lugar, así que me separe seguro pero despacio

…_y ella me miro feo_

-no te enojes por favor, pero no creo que sea ni el momento para hacer esto

-vale

- ¿te parece si esperamos a los demás?

-si

Y nos sentamos delante, aun llenándome de besos.

**ALICE POV**

Bella 2 – Tanya 0

-y eso que apenas es miércoles

-¿quieres apostar? –me dijo Emmett

- ¿te arriesgas conmigo gran oso?

-Esto vale la pena –ambos sonreímos -100 dólares a que Tanya no se va antes del sábado

-100 a que se va antes del viernes

-trato hecho y fuimos con los demás hacia los autos.

* * *

**Y LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA... CHICAS LAS AMO..AHAHA MORI *.* TENGO 24 REVIEWS Y SALTO EN UNA PATA LO JURO.... y creanme q cuando les digo q hoy no iba a actualizar ya q tengo un dolor d cabeza horrible pero vale me tarde un poco en subir pero aki esta el otro capi, y va asi... ustedes pasan los 37 reviews y subo mas rapido, aki ustedes dominan *.*...**

**va y este capi, me convencio y me gusto pero espero ahora les guste ustedes, ustedes me diran q tal¡¡¡ va?. .. y gracias a todas por leerme**

**y FELICIDADES A LAS LECTORAS FANTASMAS Q Se MATERIALIZAN¡¡¡ sabia q tenia mas d 1 +.+**

**sigan asi chicas, besos¡¡**

**y para q vean q no soy tan mala les dejo un adelanto del proximo capi q se llama: ¡¿la verdad o te atreves!?**

-¡vamos Rose¡

-oh Dios, Emmett esta caliente -dije riendome

-y como no si Rosalie esta completamente desnuda, solo le falta quitarse el bra, pero el no la dejara -me dijo Edward al oido pero antes de preguntar ya tenia mi respuesta, _Emmett se la habia llevado lejos de la casa..._


	4. ¡¿la verdad o te atreves!

**DISCLAIMER: meyer es dueña hasta de Jake si lo se es duro U.U pero yo soy dueña d esto muahahhaha**

* * *

**¡¿La verdad o te atreves?!**

**TANYA POV**

Así que así empezamos, ok, esto sería a sangre fría. Estaba realmente furiosa, esa simple y estúpida humana me había arrebatado lo mío, ¡¡LO MIO CON EDWARD CARAY!! Pude oír como dormía, mi habitación estaba diagonal a la de Edward y el solo le tarareaba, ¡asco!, quería desgarrarla, partirla en pedazos, matarla, mor…

-te sugiero que elimines esos pensamientos y te vayas a cazar Tanya

Sin darme cuenta tenia a tres vampiros en frente de mi enojados el mas enojado era Edward luego le seguía Alice y luego Jasper, no me había dado cuenta de que había roto la cortina y al parecer mi aspecto no era nada normal y Alice volvió hablar…

-no es bueno que tientes tu autocontrol de esa manera

-apenas puedo controlarte Tanya –dijo Jasper con los ojos cerrados y susurrando, con razón había sentido semejante calma

-si vuelves a tener pensamientos suicidas hacia Bella, el próximo que matara no serás tu, te lo aseguro –dijo Edward con el rostro más sombrío y alejándose de mi puerta al igual Alice y su esposo… y otra vez volví a sentir puro enojo. Esta me las pagaría…

**BELLA POV**

Acababa de despertarme con el sol, definitivamente era bueno despertarse así pero eso solo significaba una cosa: lluvia, el olor a ella no demoro en llenar la habitación y con ella _Hotcakes_ recientes, me acomode en la cama y Edward entraba con una bandeja llena de comida.

-buenos días –me saludo dándome un beso en la frente

-buenos días respondí y sin dudarlo le di una mordida al _Hotcake _

-vaya, Alice es bien certera –murmuro el riendo

- ¿Qué? – Yo lo mire, tenía la boca llena para hablar –tego jambe

-lose – y volvió a reír y al instante entro Rose con un flash cegador

-¡para la posteridad Bells!

-espero que cuentes los días Rose… ¡POR QUE TE MATARE CUANDO SEA VAMPIRA!

-lo esperare –y así se perdió de vista

-vale, te dejare terminar y espero estés lista

- ¡¿para qué?! –este era un jueves que no pensaba desperdiciar en otra cosa que no fuera… en la cama

-Alice te…

-¡ni loca!

-no puedes pelear contra ella, solo es compras

-¡entonces acompáñame! –no era esto nada justo

-Oh, nada de eso Isabella Swan, tu iras conmigo, Rose y nuestra madre nada de hombres

-y no…

-no, no hay de otra

Gruñí y ambos rieron, luego salieron, yo termine de comer y me metí al baño, el agua estaba realmente deliciosa, me quede por un rato más de lo debido pero fue imposible por los golpes de Alice

-¡o te apuras o te saco así desnuda, tú decides!

-¡prefiero apurarme!

Salí mojando toda la alfombra pero no me importo, no ahora que veía una particular ropa _"mostrativa"_ sobre la cama, el simple hecho de imaginarme con eso puesto me puse roja y pude oír la risa de Rose, si no te pones eso te colocan algo más pequeño Bells

-¡pero es que se enloqueció!, ¿acaso se tomo un veneno pasado?

-se trago una tarjeta de crédito

-¡EDWARD! – y rápidamente me calle, no me acordaba de que estaba desnuda y ya era tarde, Edward… estaba viéndome… -MIERDA

**EDWARD POV**

No lo vi venir, no lo vi venir, no lo vi venir… fue demasiado tarde, porque no intente ¿indagar más?, Alice y Rose ya estaban demasiado chistosas, y yo caí como un tonto, Bella estaba deslumbrante, su mismísima desnudes era… era.

No supe a qué hora me coloque frente a ella pero lo estaba y en ese momento deseaba hacerla más que mía, deseaba sentirla dentro de mí. Sin dudarlo tome su cintura y la bese dulce y pasionalmente, ella no dudo y también empezó a besarme desaforadamente, olía exquisita y mas húmeda, se me hacia demasiada agua la boca y cuando baje a su cuello el monstruo salió, me separe tan bruscamente que me dolió.

-lo siento –dije solo para que ella me escuchara y tome la toalla y se la coloque encima.

-perdóname, es solo que… Alice –y luego se le salieron las lagrimas…

-ya, mi amor, no llores, perdóname, soy un tonto

-perdóname tu a mí, yo debí ver eso y mis estúpidas hormonas no me dejaban, tu… tu

-Bella –la corte, me dolía tanto como a ella todo esto –tu serás mía y yo tuyo pero no sé cuando, solo dejemos que pase cuando tenga que pasar, ¿sí?

-si –la abrace y la cargue sentándola entre mis piernas

-tú eres mi vida ahora

-lo sé- me susurro y absorbí todo el aire que la rodeaba

-no estoy dispuesto a vivir en un lugar donde tú no existas –la mire a los ojos y le sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo, era realmente hermosa

-ahora, ya que han aclarado sus dudas, ¡¿quieres hacerme el maldito favor de bajar de allí?! Hay que comprar cosas y pronto se hará de noche y ¡no quiero que me coja la lluvia afuera!

-vale –dijimos al unisonó y Salí para dejarla cambiarse.

**BELLA POV**

-Bella ya perdónanos, no fue nuestra intención hacerlo a esa manera, no pensé que fuera a terminar _"así" _

-Vamos Bells, ya casi es de noche y ya la tengo planeada para todos esta noche –dijo Rose

-mama por favor –dije suplicante a Esme, quien me había pedido que la llamara así ya que muy pronto seria una cullen más y para que no me sintiera incomoda luego. Pero ella solo sonrió y apoyo a mis hermanas

-lo siento Bells, pero no veo en nada malo en que compres esta lencería, algún día la necesitaras y debo hacerte la cena así que elije

-yo digo que el rojo –dice Rose

-pero a Edward le gusta el azul y en su piel se verá fantástica

-vale azul pero vámonos ya –pedí al ver que muchas señoras y jóvenes nos miraban con cara de envidia y molestia, al Alice escoger todo primero

-azul rey será –dijo Alice al fin y todas reímos.

*****  
-¡chicos, chicas, mama y papa!, ¡YA ES HORA! –grito Alice desde la sala, yo estaba en la habitación con Edward que había ido a cazar todo el día desde mi salida y acababa de llegar, su boca sabia deliciosa después de cada caza… tal vez ser vampira no sería tan malo…

-debemos bajar, o si no, nos deja sin cabeza –me susurro en todo el odio lo que hizo que su aliento me estremeciera

-no quiero

-debemos –asentí sin mucho coherencia y Edward rio bajito en mi cuello y luego en mi cara, ahora si estaba flaqueando, El, al ver que no me colocaba de pie me cargo y bajo sin mucho esfuerzo a la sala.

-¿deslumbrada hermanito? –pude oír a Emmett reírse de mi

-si

-vaya, es la decima vez que pasa en la semana, enserio no tener sexo la hace chochear

-¡OYE! –dijimos Edward y yo ahora enojados, Emmett corrió a esconderse detrás de Rose

-bueno, la pelea después, los he reunido para jugar un divertido juego llamado, ¿verdad o te atreves?, el juego consiste en hacer un circulo y hacer girar una botella, al que le caiga el pico, tiene dos opciones decir la verdad de lo que se le pregunte o hacer lo que se le ordene depende de lo que elija, ¿estamos de acuerdo? –dijo Alice, más despacio, creí haber entendido así que asentí no muy convencida.

-vale, para ser más justos, intercalados entre parejas, es decir, una mujer y un hombre –los hombres corrieron los muebles en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y cada quien se sentó con su pareja, menos Kate e Irina ya que se sentaron intercalados entre Carlisle y Emmett pero Tanya al lado de Alice.

-empecemos –dijo Rose colocando la botella en el medio y girándola… hasta que se fue deteniendo y quedo mirando a Emmett

- ¿verdad o te atreves Emmett? –dijo Alice riendo

-para que preguntas si ya sabes

-solo responde

-me atrevo –dijo el sonriendo

-bésale el trasero a Jazz

-¡¡oye!! –dijeron ambos al unisonó

-tú lo pediste

-pero…

-anda o te ira peor –dijo Alice riendo y sintiendo como la sala se llenaba de vergüenza, yo no sabía si callarme o reír pero los demás reían y todo paso muy rápido porque ya se destornillaban de la risa, mi rostro primero fue de confusión y luego de rabia

-eso te pasa por ser humana –el comentario de Tanya lo ignore aunque me dolió e hice como si nada

-vale dale vuelta Emmett –El lo hizo y de nuevo se fue quedando lento hasta quedar con Carlisle

- ¿Verdad o te atreves Carlisle? –pregunto Emmett buscando hacer sufrir a alguien

-Verdad –dijo el calmado

- ¿Cuántas veces lo haces al día? –dijo él como si nada y el rostro de Carlisle y Esme era de shock, de haber podido estarían rojos

-eh… esto, yo… Esme

-la verdad Emmett, debería abofetearte por meterte con esto pero lo responderé –dijo Esme seria y sonriendo al final maliciosa -5 o 7 veces

-ya decía yo que no era el único que gritaba –dijo Emmett con apariencia indignada.

Luego Carlisle cogió la botella y la giro con recelo, se fue deteniendo hasta caer en Rose y su cara no presagiaba nada bueno

- ¿verdad o te atreves?

-me atrevo –dijo Rose sin miedo y Alice comenzó Reír y luego Edward

-desnúdate

-sin problema –los ojos y la boca se me abrieron como platos y ella sin pelos en la lengua se fue desnudando y Emmett se estaba acelerando visiblemente, como no, si ella era su debilidad

- ¡vamos Rose!, enserio lo hace, hay Dios… -dijo Emmett y Jazz se rio

-oh Dios, Emmett está caliente -dije riéndome

-y como no si Rosalie está completamente desnuda, solo le falta quitarse el bra, pero él no la dejara -me dijo Edward al oído pero antes de preguntar ya tenía mi respuesta, _Emmett se la había llevado lejos de la casa..._

_-¡oh Emmett, sabía que lo harías_! –oímos decir a Rose y todos estallamos en risas… menos una, nos fuimos callando de a uno hasta que sin querer bostece

-bueno, iré a mi habitación, mi Bella ya necesita dormir

-hasta mañana hijo, hasta mañana Bells, descansa

-hasta mañana –dije –que _"descansen" –_sonreí, ya no sabía que me esperaba mañana

* * *

**HOLA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ AHAHA CHICAS LES JURO QUE NO PUDE SUBIR ANTES, ESTABA OCUPADA, APARTE MI HERMANO TENIA OCUPADA LA PC Y NO ME LA QUERIA PRESTAR PERO AKI ESTA, CUARTO CAPI, Y MILES DE GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, SON GENIALES¡¡¡ Y ESPERO NO BAJEN EH?, PORQ ASI SEGUIRE SUBIENDO, AHORA LA OFERTA VA ASI, USTEDES LLEGAN A LOS 50 Y SUBO OTRO CAPI, VA?, **YA YO DIJE USTEDES DOMINAN AKI*.*, ASI Q ASI SE LOS DEJO -.-

Y AHY VA OTRO PEQUEÑO ADELANTO:

**-Tanya subeme -**dije rogando antes de que me undiera

**-no debiste meterte conmigo imbecil**

**-sube... -**trague tanta agua q me dolieron los pulmones, hice fuerza, patalee pero nada, yo iba a morir, y no iba a ser de la forma mas humana posible...luego todo se puso oscuro...

ahaha no sean malas y dejen reviews¡¡¡¡


	5. traicion y venganza

**DISCLAIMER: meyer es dueña hasta de Jake si lo se es duro U.U pero yo soy dueña d esto muahahhaha**

**

* * *

**

**Traición y venganza**

**BELLA POV**

-mmm… -solo pude decir eso al sentir un exquisito olor llegar a mi nariz, abrí los ojos lentamente ya que la luz me daba de lleno en la cara y ¿Cuál era mi sorpresa?, mi desayuno ya estaba en la cama pero con ella una nota:

_Bella:_

_Hemos salido de caza, la familia entera, incluida las Denali, yo fui el último en salir para dejarte este detalle hecho ya que todos salieron de madrugada, volveré antes de que puedas pensar en mi así que cuida de mi corazón… lo he dejado contigo._

_Edward._

Y suspire, Edward se estaba volviendo más romántico y yo más idiota, suspire otra vez y me zambullí el desayuno quedando completamente llena.

El día de hoy estaba realmente hermoso, aunque había mucha neblina pero eso no impidió a que saliera a recibir aire puro. Cogí rápidamente una sabana doble y mi colección de libros y me dirigí al patio trasero y me coloque junto a aquel pequeño rio que pasaba por atrás.

Intentando leer en vano por decima vez, cerré el libro y me acosté, era frustrante no tener nada que hacer y aparte estar sola como en estos casos, _como desearía ser vampira, así por lo menos no estaría aquí._

- ¿sola humana?

Me levante tan rápido que me dio mareo así que tuve que agarrarme de la sabana y respirar con los ojos cerrados, luego los abrí y tenía a Tanya frente a mí, eso me hizo erizar los bellos de mi nuca

-¡¿tú qué haces aquí?! –fue lo primero que solté, se suponía que estaba sola

-quiero hacer dos cosas antes de estar con Edward –me dijo insulsa –pero antes quisiera jugar con el postre –mi rostro hizo una mueca de asco y esa sonrió

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Tanya?

-haber, aquí las preguntas las hago yo así que cállate

-lo hare cuando quiera –y allí sentí una bofetada tan fuerte que me volteo la cara demasiado dura

-no te atrevas a contestarme imbécil

-vuelve hacerlo y no vivirás para contarlo –dije con todo el odio que fui capaz y lista por si otro golpe, era humana pero demasiado orgullosa

-vine antes que todos porque deseo acabar con mi pesadilla y porque guarde un lugar más para algo dulce

-ni en tu sueños –decir esto fue activar todo antes de tiempo, porque ella no siguió hablando y se me había tirado encima colocándome contra el suelo.

-recuerda que yo no sueño –yo la mire sin expresión alguna, no pensaba mostrarle miedo, aunque sabía que mi fin se acercaba

-es por eso que nunca tuviste a Edward, YO-SI-SUEÑO –recalque lo ultimo con una sonrisa de insuficiencia y sentí una mordida en mi cuello, fue lo peor que sentí.

-como te atreves, tu simple y estúpida humana… -ella no siguió pero sentí como levantaba mi cuerpo y lo lanzaba a la helada agua, fue como el calmante que necesitaba para esta quemazón pero sentía mi cuerpo pesado así que empecé a patalear hacia a fuera

-Tanya súbeme -dije rogando antes de que me hundiera

-no debiste meterte conmigo imbécil

-sube... -trague tanta agua q me dolieron los pulmones, hice fuerza, patalee pero nada, yo iba a morir, y no iba a ser de la forma más humana posible...luego todo se puso oscuro...y la quemazón se hizo más fuerte.

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba lamiendo mis labios, saboreando mi último bocado y oyendo a cada uno de nosotros terminar hasta que llegue a Alice y la vi preocupada.

- ¿pasa algo? –pregunte leyendo sus pensamientos pero solo se veía un bosque vacio

- ¿Dónde está Tanya?

-con Kate… -leí los pensamientos de sus dos hermanas y solo se veía los colores de cada bandera del mundo, algo se tramaban –Alice, busca a Bella

Todo paso por menos de un segundo, fue suficiente para que la rabia e impotencia llegaran a mí y saliera tan rápido como pude de aquel oscuro bosque, _ella_… moriría.

-¡TU! –exclamo Tanya al verme, salió corriendo del rio soltando a Bella al agua, corrí hacia ella y la subí de nuevo, quería hacer algo pero otra cosa me esperaba…

-vil descarada, y así te atreves a venir a mi casa –dije derramando odio, solo eso Tanya estaba inmóvil, por alguna extraña razón ella no se movía y sus pensamientos no eran más que de miedo

-Edward yo, lo siento

-¡¿que lo sientes?! –dijo saliendo de repente una Rose enojada. Ella se acerco a Tanya y sin remordimiento le arranco su brazo y esta chillo –eres una desgraciada

-una perra –dijo Alice arrancándole otro brazo

-y yo que creí que podrías ser mi prima –Emmett salto hacia sus piernas y las arranco y pude leer los pensamientos de varios…

"yo prendo el fuego" –dijo Jazz

"Edward" –dijo mi padre tomándome del hombro y mirándome compasivamente- ya todo paso

-¡no! –grite era imposible calmarme pero luego de ver parte de lo que acababa de hacer Carlisle me calme

-ella estará bien, Esme y yo le sacamos la ponzoña y le dimos respiración boca a boca, ahora esta tan cansada que se desmayo y al ver hacia atrás mi madre la traía entre sus brazos y me la entrego, respiraba tranquilamente pero su ritmo cardiaco aun era acelerado, de seguro soñaría algo malo.

Me la lleve a mi habitación y fui colocándola lentamente sobre mi cama, estaba mojada y la desvestí hasta colocarle una camisa mía extra grande, no me importo verla desnuda, me importaba su salud, y daba gracias al cielo de que ella aun no fuera vampiro, era desagradable pensar en ella de esa manera, era… _arruinarle la vida_

**BELLA POV**

¿Había muerto?, no lo sé pero todo era calma, el fuego no duro mucho que pareciera una semana pero si parecían 3 días, ¿en realidad ya habían pasado tres días?, y ¿si era así?, ¡donde estaba Edward!, llore, y llore como nunca, ¿acaso estaba en el infierno? Si era así yo no quería estar aquí pero Uno no muere dos veces, volví a llorar tanto que sentí unas gélidas manos sobre mi rostro y entonces todo se puso claro

-¡Bella!

-oh Edward… -llore en su hombro me sentía perdida en el tiempo, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Bella mi amor ya, ya todo pasó

-Edward esta aquí

-siempre, hasta donde tú me dejes

-toda la eternidad –susurre hipando y me aferre más a su cuerpo como si se me fuera la vida en ello

-Bella calma, todo a pasado, ya Tanya no existe –ipso facto me congele en mi lugar y el sintió eso porque me paso su mano por la espalda varias veces

- ¿Qué Tanya qué?

-ya dejo de existir, ya no habrá un entre nosotros, solo tú y yo

- ¿y sus hermanas?

-se han ido

-Edward… -entonces ¿yo no era vampiro? -¿aun soy humana?

-con toda tu hermosura –me susurro cerca de mis mejillas, no me daba cuenta que hacia hasta que me miro, me limpiaba las mejillas

-te amo Edward

-y yo, siempre

Lo volví abrazar, me di cuenta que estaba desnuda prácticamente pero me aferre más a su cuerpo, a fin de cuentas, era MI NOVIO…y nadie me lo quitaba.

**ALICE POV**

-oye vidente –oí a Emmett detrás de mí, su rostro mostraba una sonrisa muy peculiar, se estaba saboreando su victoria

- ¿Qué quieres?

-tú sabes lo que quiero –dijo el seductoramente

-que te oiga Rose y Jazz

-no me refiero a eso, págame mis 100 dólares

-hay toma –saque un fajo de billetes y se lo entregue

-gracias

-de nada

-fue un placer apostar contigo

¿Por qué algo me decía que Emmett hizo trampa?, luego de entregarle los 100 verdes, espere a que se perdiera y me fui al patio, me senté al suelo y cerré los ojos.

Pude ver como Emmett se iba a la casa de una vidente

"_hay tiene 50 dólares, usted es una genio"_

"_de nada chico, te recomiendo que te vayas con cuidado"_

"_si descuide, soy un gran oso"_

El salió de esa casa y se dirigía acá, era mi oportunidad de vengarme

-Jazz

-dime cielo

-Emmett me ha engañado –dije con fingido sufrimiento

-¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?

-me dijo que si tu no hacía el amor con él me robaría 100 dólares que tenia para hoy y como no le hice caso me los robo

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! –había caído, lo siento mi amor es por nuestro bien, me susurre y sentí dolor para que él lo sintiera y el a cambio soltaba olas de rabia, pobre Emmett…

-¡EMMETT McCarthy CULLEN! –dijo Jazz saltando del sillón con ira al oír cuando el entraba

-¿pasa algo hermano?

-me das 100 dólares y te disculpas con Alice

-¡¿PERO PORQUE?!

-no me hagas decírtelo y partirte en dos, solo pídele disculpas y págale

Emmett hecho una confusión se dirigió a mí y me entrego 50 dólares no más

- ¿enserio creíste que caería tan fácil… gran oso? –El solo me miro con cara de rabia –me debes 150 dorales. Ya estas perdonado –sonreí y el abrió los ojos como plato

-solo te debo 50

-los 100 son por mentirme y meterte con una vidente inesperimentada, en pocas palabras te estafo

-chismosa

-tramposo

-manipuladora

-infantil

-vidente

-oso

Y así nos quedamos toda la tarde, hasta que la familia se dio cuenta y solo disfruto de un show en casa.

* * *

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA yo estoy saltando en una pata *literalmente* es por el simple hecho de ver mas lectoras y ya casi no hay fantasmas...ahora escriben *.* y que felizota estoy y si, ustedes logran q me motive a escirbir estas locuras...**

**A QUE NO PENSARON QUE LA HISTORIA TOMARIA UN GIRO ASI? AH?. BUENO QUISE DARLE ALGO D EMOCION Y SI, MATE A TANYA, ES Q CREANME ENTRE MAS MALA LA PONGO MAS GANA ME DAN D MATARLA (ahy q mala soy) XDDD, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y VALE VA SIENDO HORA D DESPEDIRSE D ESTE GRANDIOSO FIC PORQ CREO Q QUEDA UNO O 2 COMO MAXIMO D CAPIS ASI Q (no lloren q me haran llorar) me diverti escribiendo esto, enserio...**

**para aquellas lectoras que leen VAMPIROS les quiero decir que apenas termine este fic me dedico d lleno a VAMPIROS y ese sera muxo drama, romance y mas romance -.- y algo d humor jejeje bueno la oferta va asi, ustedes llegan a los 70 reviews y subo cap, va?**

**ustedes dominan *.***

**y con sueño me despido ya que son las 5:31 d la mañana, se los juro, no dormi nada escribiendo esto aparte tenia la inspiracion a flor d piel y ahy va un adelanto:**

**-oh Edward...**

**-Bella -**se acerco a mi oido y me susurro** -no grites mas porfavor**

**-¡YA CALLENSE! -**exclamo mi familia y me sonroje en el momento

**-sabes que?, grita todo lo que quieras y disfrutalo mi amor**

yo sonrei mientras Edward hacia presion hacia dentro d mi haciendo que cada particula d mi piel vibrara de miles d sensaciones...

**ahhaha les gusto?, ya saben q hacer ;)**

**Adri cullen**


	6. Caiga quien caiga

**DISCLAIMER: meyer es dueña de los personajes, pero la historia es mia XDD**

* * *

**Caiga quien caiga**

**BELLA POV**

Estaba bañándome cuando Edward me fue hacer el desayuno, eran las 10 de la mañana y apenas me levantaba, había dormido tan placido anoche que no me importo nada más.

-Bella ya está listo

-ya salgo Ed. –si, saldría dentro de media hora, el agua estaba demasiado deliciosa para salir, entonces abrí mas la regadera y cerré los ojos y todo estaba bien hasta que sentí el cuerpo desnudo de Edward detrás de mí, mi cuerpo se tenso por un largo momento…

-sabía que no querías salir así que, porque no bañarnos juntos –me susurro al oído y mis piernas empezaron a flaquear

-Edward, tu…

-has tentado tanto mi autocontrol que nada ni nadie hará que cambie de opinión

- ¿sobre qué?

-sobre hacerte mía

-oh…

El sonrió guturalmente y se poso delante de mí, su cuerpo se sentía bien con el agua tibia y para no terminar de caerme me agarre de su cuello y él lo tomo como un sí, porque me apretó más a su cuerpo y empezó a besarme…

*****

-¡Apúrense caray! –nos grito Alice, enojada, ya teníamos más de 2 horas metidos en el cuarto pero nosotros no pasábamos de los besos.

-¡si no te molesta esperar 5 minutos más, entonces espera! –grito Edward eufórico y volvió a retomar mis labios, yo estaba en shock

-oh espera, espera –susurre apenas tomando su rostro y él se detuvo mirándome confundido –te tengo una sorpresa

-oh- el sonrió y se levanto cargándome con él -¿esta noche?

-si –yo sonreí, si compre esa lencería de Victoria secret tendría que usarla

-vale, entonces ve con la mostrito, pero no dejes que te canse –Edward me guiño el ojo y yo empecé a hiperventilar.

Al salir de la habitación me di cuenta de que 2 vampiros me miraban sorprendida mente.

-chicas, no pienso contar nada –fue lo único que dije con un suspiro

-oh yo sé no hace falta Bells y ya adelante a Rose con los datos así que tenemos que sacarte de compras

-¡pero si hace dos días salimos! –Me cruce de brazos –en absoluto, ya tengo mi lencería, mi sorpresa será esa, fin de la discusión

-sabíamos que te pondrías así –dijo Rose colocándose a mi lado –así que si no es por las buenas… -Alice se coloco al otro lado de mi

-será por las malas jovencita –y ambas me agarraron de labro levantándome del suelo y caminando hacia la salida, esto sí que era duro…

**EDWARD POV**

-Edward, no tienes nada grave, eso se llaman tensiones sexuales y estas lleno de ella hermanito –dijo Emmett, el nunca encontraba nada serio a nada

-ya Emmett, no mortifiques –dijo Jazz entregándome un poco de calma, la verdad si estaba nervioso –Edward, simplemente sean ustedes, todo saldrá bien

- ¿y si no?, y ¿si le hago daño?, y ¿si no le gusta?

-no le harás daño hijo

-será la mejor experiencia de tu vida hermano –dijo Emmett pasándome su mano por mi hombro

-gracias –susurre apenas sin mirar, sabía que los tres me miraban

-tómalo como el regalo que nunca pediste –me dijo por ultimo mi padre y luego ninguno de los tres estaba… suspire sonoramente y me arre coste en el césped, ya estaba anocheciendo y mi hora estaba cerca…

**BELLA POV**

**-**tengo hambre –fue lo que dije apenas toque la casa, eran las 8 de la noche y aunque yo no había comprado más que un par de zapatos y blusas Alice y Rose se habían traído media tienda y estaba realmente cansada, quería acostarme pero era casi que imposible con Edward allí, Alice me dio dos hot dogs y me los comí sin remordimiento alguno con soda de manzana, y el hambre desapareció.

-Bella –me susurro Alice –mi hermano está afuera así que entra y cámbiate, yo le diré que ya llegaste, aunque ya debe de saber

-vale –sonreí nerviosa, ¿Quién iba a caer primero?, no lo sabía pero el seria mío y el simple hecho de saberlo me hacía sentir feliz… y cochina. Sonreí por enésima vez en el día y me fui a la habitación, esto sería grande.

Al llegar me encontré a Rose, con un labial descubierto en una mano y en la otra el corsé azul para ponerme, yo inmediatamente me coloque roja.

-vamos, no tenemos toda la noche

-pensé que lo haría sola

-Bella no me malinterpretes pero con tu lentitud no llegarías lejos

-¡Bah! –resignada me acerque a ella y aun de pie ella se movía velozmente por mi quitándome todo, cuando ella termino, ahora yo estaba semi-desnuda, el corsé se veía descaradamente sexy y ya no había vuelta atrás.

-¡siéntate!

-ya voy

Y empezó a maquillarme, fue tan rápido que solo sentía el cosquilleo por la brisa entre mi cara y mi cabello y al abrir los ojos había cuatro manos sobre mí

-listo Bells –susurro Alice emocionada

-estas hecha una bailarina exótica, en el buen sentido de la palabra –dijo Rose y Alice dio palmaditas como niña pequeña

-ahora deslúmbralo, ¿vale?

-vale –pensar en que deslumbraría a Edward…oh ¿puede pasar?

Cuando quise darme cuenta, las chicas ya no estaban y la puerta sonó tres veces

- ¿sí?

-Bells, ¿puedo pasar?

-sí, un momento –corrí hacia la cama y me senté del modo más atrevido y tentadoramente posible, agarre todo el aire y lo fui soltando lentamente –adelante

-Bella, al fin has llegado –dijo el sin aun mirarme para cerrar bien la puerta y al voltearse se había quedado como una perfecta estatua, yo solté una risita nerviosa

- ¿Edward? –susurre y luego su mirada se topo con la mía. Yo, ya estaba roja, de pies a cabeza

Sin dudar el corrió hacia mí y me cargo entre sus brazos

-esta es la mejor sorpresa que me han dado

-fue un placer

-tú lo eres –sonreí radiante y el beso lentamente mi cuello, lo que hizo que soltara pequeños gemidos de placer

Mis manos se movían nerviosas por su cuello, quería quitarle la camisa pero era imposible, el al ver mi negra intención, en un segundo la abrió haciendo que volaran todos los botones

-era tu camisa favorita –le susurre

-comprare otra –me respondió besando mis labios, yo lo agarre del cuello y pase mis piernas por su cintura.

El fue soltando desmesuradamente todo lo que llevaba puesto hasta quedar completamente desnuda debajo de Él, el frio tacto con su cuerpo hizo soltar otro gemido

-Edward –sin muchas palabras él se quito ágilmente los pantalones, algo frenético en el hacía que mis hormonas no aguantaran mucho pero esa era su gracia.

Besando mis labios bajo por mi cuello, besando cada uno de mis senos y otro gemido aun mas fuerte salió de mi boca, era imposible callarme estando así

El sonido de su sonrisa gutural hizo que volviera a sonreír, Edward era experto en hacerme sentí mil sensaciones de una vez.

Apretando la sabana fuertemente el bajo por mí estomago hasta mi entrepierna y cada gemido era más fuerte que el otro, ya no aguantaba

-oh Edward...

-Bella -se acerco a mi oído y me susurro -no grites más por favor

-¡YA CALLENSE! -exclamo mi familia y me sonroje en el momento

- ¿sabes qué?, grita todo lo que quieras y disfrútalo mi amor

Yo roja pero excitada arañaba la espalda al sentir como su miembro entraba en mi y sonreí mientras Edward hacia presión hacia dentro d mi haciendo que cada partícula de mi piel vibrara de miles d sensaciones...

Fue el dolor mas exquisito que probé, una y otra vez Edward salía y entraba y su respiración se hacia una con la mía, los gemidos eran tan fuertes que la familia desistió en molestarnos y El me beso, como antes nunca, se sentía el cielo con las punta de mis dedos, pude tocarlo y al parecer el también porque su ritmo fue bajando hasta que hizo girar nuestros cuerpo para que yo descansara sobre El.

-gracias –susurre exhausta

-gracias a ti –me beso otra vez y luego la mejilla –tu cuerpo se siente bien sobre el mío

-sin duda alguna –era la mejor sensación que pude haber sentido y no me arrepentía de ello

-te amo

-y yo a ti –bese su cuello hasta bajar lentamente… y volvimos a empezar…

* * *

**HOLA¡¡¡¡¡¡ ahy q felix estoy¡¡ enserio ustedes demuestran el poder que tienen aki, y sin duda lo siguen demostrando, las fantasmas ya no son fantasmas (uno q otro por alli) ahora escriben y expresan libremente su opinion, eso es EXCELENTE¡¡**

**ahora llegamos a los 76 reviews, quiere decir q si se puede y aunq estoy aki a las 4:00 am y con dolor d cabeza, si chicas, transnochar me pone mal U.U pero todo sea por ustedes¡¡¡¡**

y aki mi penultimo cap espero les haya gustado lemoneras*.* y vale hare un epilogo q sera el ultmo capi, si es trizte hasta para mi porq dejare d escribir una grandiosa historia pero NO SIGNIFICA Q DEJARE D TENERLAS VERDAD?. HARE MAS HISTORIAS Y COMO DIJE CUANDO TERMINE ESTA HARE DE LLENO (VAMPIROS) AHORA MI OFERTA VA ASI Y ESTA VES SERA SEVERA

**ustedes llegan a los 100 reviews (ojala se demoren algo *.*) Y SUBO EL TAN ESPERADO EPILOGO, VA?**

**EN MI PERFIL ESTA LA LENCERIA DE BELLA, EN REALIDAD ME GUSTO PERO NO LA VI AZUL ASI Q ES ESA**

**Y UN ADELANTO:**

-Bella, vamos por aca -me llamo emmett y empece a correr hasta que senti un fuerte mareo

-EMMETT¡¡¡¡ -grite al sentir un olor horrible iendome en vomito...

**Adri cullen**


	7. Epilogo y del fruto prohibido

**MEYER ES DUEÑA DE LOS PERSONAJES...LA HISTORIA... MIA**

* * *

**Y DEL FRUTO PROHIBIDO…**

**BELLA POV**

Yacía hace 2 meses desde que tuve mi primera vez con Edward y nos habíamos casados, era genial cada vez yo quería mas a pesar de que Edward insistió en dejar de hacerlo a causa de los moretones que me hacía y pensar que Emmett era el pervertido…

Esta tarde estaba caminando en el bosque cerca de casa con Emmett, no tenia para ganas seguir acostada en ese sillón, estaba aburrida de estar sentada a pesar de mi estado en gestación y Emmett era el único que veía mis ansias de salir de casa; Así que aprovecho y se ofreció a cuidarme mientras todos salían de caza, no fue tarea fácil en especial con Edward y Rose, ellos querían quedarse y luego salir cuando el resto llegara pero yo me encargue de Edward y Emmett de Rosalie, y todo estaba bien y hubiera seguido de no ser por una tremenda patada que sentí y luego la sangre que resbalaba entre mis piernas…

-Bella, vamos por acá -me llamo Emmett y empecé a correr hasta que sentí un fuerte mareo

-EMMETT¡¡¡¡ -grite al sentir un olor horrible yéndome en vomito pero eso paro repentinamente tapándome las vías respiratorias, me estaba ahogando.

-¡BELLA! –sentí como el presionaba mi pecho y el ultimo liquido asqueroso salía por mi boca dejando entrar una bocanada de aire –hay Bella…

-llama a Edward, ¡llámalo!

-ya lo hare –dicho esto, yo me doble de dolor, y esta vez fue incesante, hasta que no pude sostenerme más y caí pero no llegue a tocar el suelo porque ya estábamos corriendo o más bien El estaba corriendo hacia la casa pero me di cuenta de que no llegamos allí sino que nos dirigíamos al prado de Edward y mío…

-¡¿Emmett qué haces?! –agarre su camisa tan fuerte que se rasgo

-todos están allí, estaban cerca de casa parece que ya se dirigían hacia acá.

Todo fue tan rápido y tan confuso que luego sentí como nos detuvimos y podía sentir el suelo sobre mi espalda y otro dolor con un grito desgarrador salían de mí

-¡EDWARD! –volví a gritar y pude notar su rostro tan cerca del mío que empecé a ver borroso –Edward no te alejes –le susurre apenas soportando otro dolor

-Bella puja –oí gritar a Carlisle desde otra dirección, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba medio desnuda frente a toda la familia, menos Jazz que estaba en casa y Alice estaba consiguiendo ropa –Bella puja otra vez.

Hice el intento y esta vez dolió aun mas, es que ¿acaso se podía sentir tanto dolor?, si, si era posible…

-te dije que te quedaras en casa –oí el susurro lamento de Edward, eso completo todo mi dolor

-¡BELLA PUJA OTRA VE, YA CASI SALDRA!

Sabía que gritaban pero lo oía lejos, ¿me estaba quedando sorda?

-Bella… ¡BELLA NO, VUELVE!, ¡¡BELLA!!

Ya no escuchaba nada, lo último que había escuchado era la voz angustiosa de Edward, podría jurar que una lágrima salió recorriendo mi mejilla, ¿Cómo podía hacerle daño a un Ángel?, ¿Cómo?

Pero el descanso no duro mucho, un calor sofocante empezó a llenar mi cuerpo, uno que nunca pensé sentir y quería que se fuera, no quería sentirlo más, involuntariamente gritaba.

-¡QUEMA!, ¡QUITENME ESTO, APAGUEN EL FUEGO PORFAVOR!...

Pero nunca ceso y no supe cuanto tiempo pase así, podrían haber sido días, tal vez semanas pero la agonía perduro por mucho tiempo.

**TRES DIAS DESPUES**

-¡ya va a despertar!

-su bebe es hermosa, igual a ella –distinguí la voz de Rosalie, era sin duda ella

-pero tiene aun también sus ojos, mi sobrina es fenómeno –y allí abrí los ojos ese comentario me asusto un poco, mi hija, ¿una fenómeno?

- ¿Bella? –oí la voz del quien quería escuchar y mire enseguida hacia Edward, todo se veía distinto, aun más hermoso de lo que llegue a pensar, mi ojos humanos no le hicieron justicia para nada aquellos vampiros reunidos allí. –Bella, ¿te encuentras bien?

-mejor que nunca –dije lo que me pareció despacio, hasta pensé que no había movido los labios pero al parecer todos me entendieron porque Alice se me abalanzo y me abrazo –por lo menos ve más despacio Alice –sisee y ella me regalo un beso en la mejilla

-Bella, lo siento- me dijo Edward colocándose a mi lado

- ¿por qué? –dije preocupándome y mirando a la niña pero se veía exactamente normal

-por quitarte la vida de esa manera, tu no deberías de estar sufrien…

-Edward, ¿Quién te dijo que yo estoy sufriendo? –lo mire a los ojos, la voz de angustia que escuche una vez, no se parecía en nada a su mirada, creo que aun seguía así, yo debía parar con esto –sabes que yo quería esto de antemano, desde mucho antes de estar casados, ahora no hay nadie que nos impida, no hay nada que te impida hacerme el amor como tú siempre has querido

No había notado que ya nadie estaba pero tenía mi mano en la mejilla de Él y se sentía tan cálido, me levante y lo abrace lentamente

-Edward yo te amo, y no quisiera…

-vivir donde tú no estés, lo sé Bella, te lo dije una vez y te lo seguiré diciendo, tu eres mi vida ahora, tu y Reneesme

-te lo juro que si pudiera llorar, lo haría en este momento –le susurre ya mirándolo a los ojos y me beso, como siempre lo hacía, dejándome sin aliento

**EDWARD POV**

**-**chicos… -nos llamo Alice que tenia cargada a la bebe, solté a Bella para agarrarla de la mano e ir afuera, a Nessie se le oía claramente el corazón, pero como el aleteo de un colibrí, demasiado rápido –ha despertado y lo único que dice es mama

-ya me extraña sin haberme visto, genial –dijo Bella emocionada

-y eso que pensaba Emmett que era una fenómeno -dije intencionalmente, sabía que Bella no se quedaría con esa, Alice y yo nos miramos con una risita nerviosa

-hablando de eso… -dijo Bella frunciendo el seño -¿Dónde está Emmett?

-en la cocina

-con Rose –termine yo y acto seguido Bella ya no estaba con nosotros

-¡EMMETT, SERA MEJOR QUE CORRAS! –grite y Alice y yo soltamos en carcajadas

-iré acostar la niña –dije para que me la diera

-vale, iré a buscar una cámara

-Nessie, ¿sabías que estoy orgulloso de tu madre?

-papa…

- ¿me dijiste papa?

-papa…

-¡¡NESSIE ESTA DICIENDOME PAPA!!

Todos llegaron y Alice ya tenía una cámara grabándolo todo

-papa

-¡ah! –dijeron todos pero Alice se acerco a ella y abrió su pañal y de ella salió un chorro de color amarillo cayéndome en toda la camisa… todos rompieron en risas

-Edward, tu eres genial

-Ja-ja

-enserio, eres el primer papa que le dicen papa y luego lo orinan, eso está en la historia

Y ahora fui yo quien persiguió a Emmett, enserio que él podía colmarle la paciencia a cualquiera

**1 SEMANA DESPUES**

**BELLA POV**

**-**chico vengan por favor –llame a los demás mientras yo estaba en el patio trasero

- ¿qué pasa Bella? –dijo Carlisle a mi lado pero no falto decirle, porque ya todos miraban al cielo, al lado estaban Seth, Quil y Embry a Jacob no lo vi después

-esta hermoso Bella –me dijo Alice –tenia rato no veía juegos pirotécnicos

-sí, lo hacen en la Push

-chicos –dijo Emmett y lo volteamos a ver –si todos estamos aquí, ¿Dónde está Jacob?

Nos quedamos callados por unos momentos

-esta con Nessie –soltó Alice

-¡¿QUE?! –soltamos Edward y yo a la vez, corriendo hacia la casa, esto era lo último que permitiría, le habíamos dejado bien claro que no se acercara a nuestra hija a menos que tuviera 10 años…

-¡no se olviden de traerme sus restos! –grito Emmett

-¡EMMETT!

-Que le dieron a ese chico de niño caray…

-nada bueno de seguro –me dijo Edward dándome un beso en el cuello mientras veíamos abrazar Jake a Nessie

-sabes

-que

-tengo ganas de hacerte mía

-¿y que estas esperando?

-pero aquí no, despertarías a la niña

-llévame a donde tú quieras

-si así estamos… -Edward me cargo y me fue desvistiendo mientras nos íbamos a nuestro claro, yo hacía lo mismo con él, Alice nos mataría por dañar su ropa, pero que mas daba, yo lo amaba y el a mí y un pedazo de tela no iba a impedir que él estuviera dentro de mi…

**FIN.**

**

* * *

**

OK OK OK...LO SE MERESCO QUE ME TRATEN COMO LO HACEN, MATENME SI QUIEREN... PERO NO ME ABANDONEM POR FAVOR...ESQ NO TENGO ESCUSAS LO SE PERO MI UNICA ESCUSA ESQ NO TENIA INSPIRACION, SE ME FUE ASI NO MAS Y ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE A MUCHAS DE USTEDES LES HA PASADO (SI ESCRIBEN CLARO)

Y HOY TERMINE LA HISTORIA (AL FIN¬¬)

Es que yo tambien queria terminarla y empezar algo nuevo que tengo pensado, algo diferente, si llego a quedar con una amiga se empieza la obra pero mientras no dire nada mas para no emocionar tanto...

y diganme, que les parecio???? si no les gusto vale, TIENE DERECHO A DECIRME LO Q QUIERAN...me lo meresco U.U

pero quier darle inmensas gracias por haber seguido este fic y espero seguir degustando su imaginacion con muchas mas. porq esta web en realidad me gusta y me satisface los delirios de escritorio que tengo...

y ya saben...ahora seguire mi otra historia inconclusa...** Vampiros.**

**muchas gracias infinitas a todas las lectoras que me siguieron aqui, no saben lo feliz que me hacen al saber que leen mis historias... eso quiere decir q no soy tan mala escribiendo eh? . las quiero...**

**Adri cullen**


	8. Nota autora

**Nota Autora**

Hola chicas! -y si hay algun chico por alli-, despues de tanto tiempo, queria enviarles esta nota para informarles que habra secuela de** Consumados**, al parecer la historia tuvo un buen exito y leyendo de nuevo mi fic me quedaron ganas extraordinarias para contar que paso despues de todo, la historia se llamara** Bestia** y la imagen promocional la pueden ir viendo tanto en mi** Blog** como en mi** Twitter** -ambos publicados en mi perfil- **UN BESO A TODAS!**

**Con amor AdriBC**


End file.
